


Slippy's Diary

by orphan_account



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Gen, Very Secret Diary, dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-13
Updated: 2010-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fox is my best friend, despite taking too long to get those guys off me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slippy's Diary

_Dear Diary,_

_Slippy's hit! I built the new Landmaster model. How's the Landmaster, Fox? Fox is my best friend, despite taking too long to get those guys off me. I don't know why they're on me so much. This is really starting to tick me off!_

_But not as much as Falco. He's a jerk. He pretends to hate everyone, but I think he's trying to steal Fox from me. Hey, he was mine! What's the big idea?_

_I used to look up to Peppy, until he called me a screw up. Nobody loves me. All I'm trying to do is help. Leave me alone!_

_Anyway, I'm monkey food if I don't leave. Fox is gonna fight Andross. I'm going to cheer for him louder than Falco does._

_FOX!_

Now, normally Falco didn't quite care enough about the lives of others to snoop in their personal belongings, but Slippy left that page laying wide open next to the check Falco was going to pick up. The first thing he spotted was his own name of course, and laughed at the thought of him stealing Fox from Slippy. He didn't have to steal anything. He was so awesome that in due time Fox would gravitate toward him naturally.

In the mean time he'd write about it in his own diary and not be dumb enough to leave it on display. He guffawed at the idea, picked up his check, and left.

END


End file.
